The present invention relates to an apparatus for clearing water creepers, also known as water hyacinths, and more particularly to an apparatus which is able to easily and quickly clear up creepers living a pond or a river without costing much labor and using any chemical agent.
It is known that the creepers living a pond or a river always form an obstacle to the living of other kinds of useful plants. Therefore, it is necessary to clear the creepers from time to time. Industrially, the creepers are generally cleared in such a manner that a chemical agent is first sprayed over the pond or river to kill the creepers and then a dredger is used to dredge up the dead creepers from the pond or river. Such procedure is very laborious and expensive as well as troublesome. Moreover, the sprayed chemical agent will contaminate the pond or river or other water sources.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an apparatus which is able to effectively and quickly clear up the creepers living on a pond, or a river without using any chemical agent.